The Long Walk
by Ama-Foxy
Summary: When Chibi!Romano overhears that Spain wants to trade him for his brother, he runs away and doesnt come back. Now they meet again for the first time in years Spamano
1. Chapter 1

-The Long Walk-

_Spain said in the morning to Romano they would be visiting Austria and his brother Italy today, and Romano was alittle excited since he havent seen his brother in a long time._  
_Romano thou wondered why were they going there and asked it, he just said that he had importand stuff to talk to Austria._  
_''Vee~ Fratello you're here~!'' Veneciano ran towards Romano and hugged him right away when he got out of the horse carrige._  
_''Let go Veneciano!'' He yelled to him and strugling out of the grip, hiding the fact that he was enjoing it really. ''Vee~ But it has been so long since i last saw you fratello.'' he said happily and let go of the older brother._  
_''Yeah well i havent seen you on a long time either but you dont see me hugging anybody to death!'' Romano scolded his brother. ''Romano stop being so mean to Ita-Chan.'' Spain scolded him. ''Hmph!''_  
_Romano huffed as he crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks._  
_''Now why dont you stay here outside and play while Austria and I go talk about very important stuff.'' Spain said happily. _  
_''Vee~ Okay! Lets go fratello~'' The northern Italy grapped the southern's hand and started run to the back yard to find something to do._  
_Spain and Austria watched as the two italian boys ran futher. ''Now why dont we go and discuss about what you told me'' Austria said and motioned the Spaniard to come inside._

_-Hour Later-_

_''Vee~ i wonder what the important stuff Austria and big brother Spain are talking about.'' Italy said as they both were laying on the grass watching the sky, exchasted from all the running and the playing they have done._  
_''Probaply something very stupid not that i care even.'' the southern italian said frowing. ''Why are you so mean to big brother Spain fratello? Vee~ Arent you happy with him?'' The northern italian asked his older brother._  
_''W-well he's a stupid tomato bastard and annoys me all the time...but...i guess i-i am alittle happy that he can take care of me...n-not that i like him or anything..'' Romano answered, But it is true. He was glad that even thou he has been very difficult child the Spanriad had been able to ignore it and just happily took care of him. Unlike the Austrian prissy that scolded of the every little thing he did wrong._  
_''Vee~ I'm glad fratello is happy with big brother Spain. Fratello im thirsty'' Italy said as he was starting to get up. ''I'm thirsty too. I'll go get some water for us, so you stay here okay.'' the Southern italian said as he got up and started walking inside. ''Vee~ Thank you fratello~!'' He heard his brother yell._  
_As Romano was walking inside throu the hallways trying to find the kitchen he started hearing voices._  
_'It must be the Tomato bastard and the Prissy bastard' the italian thought as he wend close to the doorway hiding and trying to hear the convestation. 'Probaply something stupid like i said'._  
_''Pleaaseee~ Austria!'' 'Why was the stupid tomato bastard whining?' Romano askend himself._  
_''He's so difficult, rude, mean and wont do anything i say'' he heard the spanriad complain. 'Were they talking...about me?'. ''Well why else would i give him away? If he was useful i would have kept him.'' The austrian said to the spanriad. Spain sighed, ''Why cant he be more like his cute little brother? He could be so nice and useful around the house...Pleasee~ let me trade with you!''_  
_Romano stood there shocked, brain trying to think how to react what he just heard. 'That bastard...' he could feel the tears behind the eye lids but refusing to let them out. He could feel himself running back outside as fast as he could. 'The bastard just wanted me because for the money nonno left me' He was running untill he bumped into his brother._  
_''Vee~ Fratello what's wrong? why are you running?'' The younger brother asked worried as he saw his older brother close to tears. ''T-the bastard!'' the southern italy tried to choke out the words still refusing to cry and let his brother to see how weak he is. ''I-I can't stay here a-anymore...I must leave...'' Romano said facing the ground, shaking. ''What do you mean by leaving fratello?'' Italy was now very worried since he haven't seen his brother like this ever._  
_''I-i'll be just going for a w-walk alone'' The older brother lied. 'I can't tell him that i would run away...he would start crying and whining..even maybe go inside tell Spa- Wait no! They wouldnt even care! They would be just happy that i left.'_  
_Romano took his scarf from his head and took Italy's hand, and started to wrap the scarf around his brother's wrist to make it look like a wrist-band. ''D-dont worry i won't be long gone.''._  
_The Southern italy hugged his brother for the last time. ''Ti amo fratello'' he told Italy as he let go and started running away towards a forest._  
_As he ran he could feel his tears finally run down his cheeks. He just ran and ran futher away from the house, He turned around for the last time to look at the house in the distance. 'Dont worry fratello this walk will be very long but...i will return someday for you' the promised to himself and ran off again. 'That damn bastard was the same after all! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I HATE HIM!'_

_''Ita-Chan! Have you seen Romano?'' The spanish man asked the younger italian while looking for his lackey. ''Vee~ i saw fratello running from the inside since he had to bring us water, but he ran here bumping into me and looked shocked..''_  
_'I wonder why he would- Oh dont tell me!' The spanriad was now worried that his little hencheman had heard the converstation he had with Austria. ''Uhm...Ita-chan do you know where Roma is now?'' Spain tried to hide the fact that he was scared that Romano would have done something unthinkable._  
_''Vee~ Fratello said he would go for a walk but it has been long time now since he left..vee~'' The northern italian answered alittle worried of his older brother._  
_''Well where the little brat went then?'' the austrian asked firmly from the little italy. ''T-towards the woods vee~ A-and he gave me this'' The little italian showed the wrist-band his brother made from his scarf before leaving._  
_'Oh god h-he left there of all the places! B-but what if he gets hurt or lost or or kidnapped!? Oh god! This is my fault!' Spain started panicking alittle of all the things he would belive that would happen to his little hencheman._  
_Austria started to see his panicking and even thou he didnt think the italian was useful, he really didnt wish him to just run away. ''Look your Italian will probaply come later come for dont worry about it, you can stay here until he comes back.'' The austrian tried to confront the spanriad._  
_It went from hours to days, from days to weeks and from weeks to months. And nobody had seen nor heard about the Southern Italy._

The journal was closed as the memories of his older brother dissaperince kept replaying. It has been years of it and the saddest part was that some nations didnt even notice the Southern italian's abence.  
North Italy (Or mostly Italy known by other nations) was in the attic cleaning until he notice the old journal and re-read everything he ever wrote and this was the last entry to it. He missed his older brother dearly and always wondered wht could have happen to him.  
He suddenly heared some knocking at the door. 'hmm? I didnt except any visitors today but company is always fun~' the italian thought happily as he quickly ran downstair to open the door.  
When he opened the door he saw some man little taller than him with a black hoodie and dark jeans, with the hood on so his face was hidden.  
''Vee~? How can i help you?'' The Italian asked the unknown man.  
''Hmph...Guess i have to first apolagize for making the walk little longer.'' The man said as he took off the hood to refial the dark haired with the single curl boy.

There stood his older brother that had been missing for years.

Romano.

A/N: AND IM DONE! holy shit this took longer to write than i thought oAo  
Well i hope you like it and please review  
And sorry for any typos but im not that good at english so go easy on me ;u;


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First i wanna thank all of you for all those wonderful reviews, follows and faves UwU  
And thanks to those who saw some mistakes i made so i try not to make so many of them ouo  
Well off to the story~  
-

There stood his older brother that had been missing for years.

Romano.

Italy stared at him for awhile hoping that this wasn't one of those dreams that he would sometimes have.  
''R-Romano...Fratello. I-is it really you?'' He stuttred in shock. Romano stood there and sighed ''Of course it's me you idiot! You really are still a idi-'' he was cut short because of a huge and tight hug.''H-hey! Let go of me!'' He scolded as he was trying to get away from the tight crip. ''B-but i've missed y-you so much fratello'' The younger one sobbed into his brother's chest. ''Hey...Just calm down and let's go inside you idiot.''

-After some time-

The both italians were sitting in the kitchen eating some pasta that Feliciano wanted to so badly make for the return of his brother. ''So Roma~ Where did you do all this time?'' Feliciano asked. ''I've...i've been around the countries. Going throu all the places in the world.'' The young italian looked at his brother with admier. ''Vee~ Really!? It must have been amazing vee~!''

Suddenly the younger brother lighted up. ''Oh! We should call and tell the others you are back!'' He was about to run to find his phone only to be stopped by a yell. ''N-NO YOU CAN'T CALL THEM!'' The older brother yelled to him as he looked like he would jump of the seat to stop him. Feliciano turned and looked at his brother confused ''Vee~ But why Roma? The others must know that you are back! Oh Spain would be so hap-'' '' NO. You can't tell anyone that i'm back.''

Now the younger one was confused. 'why does fratello want that i wont tell? They all would be so happy if they knew Romano was back and and all those who havent even met Romano yet would be exited!'. ''B-but why dont you want others to know here?'' Feliciano now wanted to know what is going on. The older brother sighed ''look you just cant tell them. i...i just came back i dont want them to know im here yet okay?'' ''Oh! you just want to get used to being here first then tell others?'' Feliciano guessed happily. ''umm Si'' Romano answered 'I really dont think i want to see those idiots...i'm probaply gone before meeting them...and even if i did meet them they would just prefer Feli like THEM..' Romano thought angrily really not wanting to remember the past.

Suddenly the phone started to ring suprising the brothers. ''Vee~ I wonder who that would be~'' the younger one skipped to answer his phone ''Ciao~'' The only thing from the other end was heard was a loud german yelling about something being late. ''V-Vee~! Im sorry germany i forgot! but but i have a good reason to be late because today my-!'' Feliciano was cutted of by a hand on his mouth. ''Dont tell anyone im here before im ready okay?'' the older whispered while glareing his younger brother in annoyance. The younger brother nodded quickly and ended the call.  
''Now who the hell was that!?'' Romano asked loudly annoyed that someone was ordering around his younger brother. ''Oh! That was just Germany vee~ He is really nice!'' Feliciano said happily. Romano just looked at his brother weirdly thinking how does his brother think that a loud german person that was yelling to his brother was nice. ''He sounds like a bastard..'' He said only ''Vee~ dont say that you havent met him yet!'' ''Yeah yeah now werent you late from something idiot?'' Romano just sighed as he saw that Feliciano forgot all about it.

''Oh yeah! i was supposed to go practice today~! vee~ well i'll leave now so that Germany wont get mad! Take care and be nice while im gone i'll be back soon~'' The younger brother soon left leaving Romano alone in the house. He just sighed and went to sit in the living room couch. He started to look something from his pocket and found something that was very importand to him.

There was a old little ring made from paper wich had a paper rose on it.

''Spain you bastard...''

-  
DONE!

FINALLY DONE!  
I'm not sure but i think this is alittle shorter than the first chapter but yeah.  
I have been quite busy since school started, Sister's wedding and the a con. But im finally been able continue this UvU  
I'm sorry for a long wait ( ´o wo`)


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Walk Chapter 3

It had been already a week since Romano came to Italy's house to stay. Nobody else yet knew that he was there. Almost everyday Italy would go to training with German and then leave with him to a world meeting, after that he would go to a shop to buy some food and come back home and make something to eat for both of them.

Right now they were in the kitchen eating some pasta, what a suprise. ''Vee~ When are you going to come with me to the meeting to meet all the others?'' The younger one asked. Romano sighed ''I told you i will when im ready. Besides..'I really dont want to meet them...and i for certaintly dont want to see that bastard.'..Havent you been able to do good work even while i was away anyway? So you wouldnt be needing my help..and also i could just do the work here at home.''After said this he finished eating his pasta, he put the dishes in the sink. ''Vee~ I cant wait till you will come with me! You could meet my friends and everyone else!'' Veneciano happily said excited for it to come true. Romano looked at his brother with alittle guilty expression ''yeah..cant wait'' 'i feel bad for lying to him..'

-P.o.v change~

''You know mi amigos...Ita-chan has been alot happier nowadays..i wonder what has made him so happy'' A brunette spaniard said to his two friends as they were doing what they normally do on fridays...drinking. ''Kesesesesee! You are right on something Toni! Little Italy has seemed alot happier and seems to be on a rush everyday to home!'' The Albino prussian, also known as Prussia or The Awesome Prussia as he likes to call himself.

''Aaaah~ But mes amis what if Germany and Italy just finally 'hit it' if you know what i mean~ '' The long blond haired man said, also known as France himself.  
The spaniard laughed with his friends. This spaniard was known as Spain, The country of Passion. And the three of the create the Bad Touch Trio. ''But i dont even think Germany has even asked Ita-chan about amigos, so how could that happend?'' When France was about to answer with his perverted look, Prussia was able to beat him to it.'' Nein Francy he is not like you! '' and so the two of them ended laughing while France was pouting.  
After sometime of laughing and making fun of each other.

''You know we should go and visit little Italy, and figure out what is making in so high spirits!'' Prussia suggested. ''Oh that would be a génial idea.'' France purred. ''Ah! Si si! I havent been at Ita-chan's house for a long time~!'' All of the three decided that they would leave right away after paying their drinks and clearing their minds alittle before heading over to Italy's.

It was already late evening at the Italy brothers, and they were just relaxing by eating little snacks and watching tv. ''You know..'' started the younger one and Romano looked at him to see what he had to say. ''Hmm?'' ''Im just so happy...that you are back..i've missed you so much and all the fun times we had together...i just...i...JUST PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN ALONE!'' Veneciano cried and hugged tight his brother, crying to his chest. Romano right away felt bad for his brother and hugged him back, rubbing his head and back confrontly. ''Dont worry mio fratellino, i wont leave you again. I am here now and we can have fun times together like we had back then.'' Trying to confront his brother and make him stop crying, which seemed to work.

''Vee~ Really?'' Veneciano looked up to his brother with teary eyes. Romano sighed ''Si..Of course''  
Just when the younger one was going to say something, the door was banged open. ''Kesesesee! The awesome me is here! and mein two not-so-awesome-as-me-but-still-awesome-friends!''  
'Merda!' Was the only thing Romano could think of.  
-

A/N: AAAAAA! im so so so sorry that i have updated this late QAQ but i couldnt have wrote this earier since my Laptop broke here you go~ ;u;  
i will try and get the next chapter up mych earlier than this one came ;w;  
But ill prob write some one-shots to make it up :3  
All of the words that i have written in different language may not be right so sorryy~ ;3;  
Hope you liked it thous ;7;


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Walk Ch 4

Romano was frozen in place, trying to think how to get away before anybody sees. The voice is very familiar to him but just cant put a name to it.

''Oh! Ciao Prussia~! Here in the living room~!'' Veneciano creeted, 'Damn it Vene! What did just said about this hole meeting thing!?' Romano practually (i really can't spell to save my life) screamed in his head. Romano tried to form a idea to get away but since Veneciano was still hugging him tight it was hard to get away.  
The prussian already go to the living room to greet Vene. ''How are ya cute little- WOAH! There is two of you!? That's awesome! Tell me how that happend? I want a clone of the awesome me!'' He was amazed about it and ended up rambling what kind of awesome things he could do if there was two of him.  
'' Vee~ accually Prussia this is-'' ''Mon ami what are you talking about two Italys?'' The rest of the bad touch trio came to see what is going on, but were too focused on prussia to see the italy brothers. 'I really cant believe they are really this stupid...but it has been long time...and last time i saw these three they were only at the wars.' Romano was thinking about the memories of these three thou, they werent the most good memories he (in a weird way) kinda missed this.

While France was trying to calm Prussia, Spain noticed the the older italian 'He...he looks so familiar...the dark hair, the cute curl and the colden eyes. but...i cant put a name to it.'. France seemed to notice his friend thinking hard and notices himself the italian ''Oh~? What's this~?'' He seemed interested on this and made his way to Romano and took his hand to kiss it. ''And what might be your name mon cher~?'' He was going to kiss the hand but got hit right before his lips were touching his hand. '' Dont you fucking dare to touch me you wine bastard! And i wont in no way in hell tell my name!''  
While Romano was yelling and Veneiano trying to call him down, Spain was in the background thinking that who might this other italian be. ' All that swearing, and calling a bastard reminds me of someone..' that is when it wa strarting to click in his head, he was interrupted by the younger italian. ''Vee~ How about we explain this all with some pasta~''

When everyone agreed they moved to kitchen to eat and talk about all kinds of stuff...well Romano was just eating quietly and nervous. ' I dont know if i can do this...he would find out it is me and...and just say all those things again...those horrible things that made me leave in the first place..' Romano was feeling like almost crying but refused to. ''Are you okay amigo?'' Romano was snapped from his thoughts and looked at the spanish man, who is sitting across him. ''O-Of coure i am, you idiot!'' he answered, looking away.  
'The way he says that i am a idiot, and the looks away all red...' and then it clicked him. He stood up quickly and ran around the table with others looking curiosly him, he went up to Romano and hug the smaller man tightly in his chest. ''W-What!? Why are you hugging me bastard!? Let go!'' Romano struggeled in his arms until he heard Spain muttering in his hair. ''No...i wont let you go...not again...i missed you so much...my tomatino...little cute Roma...''

A/N: I really cant write long chapters now can i?...


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Walk Chapter 5

Romano was frozen in place when the Spaniard hugged and muttered in his hair gently how much he had missed him. W-What? He couldn't have missed me.. Maybe he only needed someone to clean up his house and work for him... With these thoughts in his head, Romano pushed the Spanish man away from him. ''D-Don't hug me you bastard! I-I don't even know who you are!'' The whole room went silent after the Italian's outburst. ''Y-You don't remember me Roma?'' Spain stuttered, confused. 'Damn it! Why did I say that!? Well...maybe this is a good way to figure out if he really cares or just wants to leave..' ''S-Si. I have no idea who you all are... with the exception of my Fratello.'' Romano said, not looking at any of them in the eyes.

Spain was more stunned than the rest and was frozen in spot. 'H-he doesn't remember me? B-but I took care of him for so long! M-maybe something happened when he was on the run and he lost his memory?' After a moment of thinking, he nodded and said, ''Then it's settled! I will do whatever it takes to make you remember me!'' Spain declares, grinning happily with his idea. ''W-what? I don't-'' ''Ve~ That would be a great idea Big Brother Spain! He could live in your house, there must be something that might make him remember since he had lived with you!'' Veneciano cut off, agreeing with Spain. 'W-wait what! I'm going to go back and live with Spain? N-no way!' ''I disagree with this!'' He yelled to the others who were already planning stuff to make him 'remember'.

-  
How he still ended up being in Spain's living room with his suitcase full of stuff he needed for his stay was still a mystery. Spain had ended up going to kitchen to make something to eat since the flight from Italy to Spain was long. Romano was seated on a couch and looked around the room. 'Everything looks so different now... Well of course since it has been a very long time but still... Hmm?' He noticed that there was a huge portrait on top of a fireplace, in the portrait was Spain from his pirate days, long hair tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon and his long red coat draped comfortably on his shoulder. But he also noticed that there was him, as a little child with his stupid pink maid dress and sitting on Spain's lap.

''That was so long ago, you were once my henchman when you were very young.'' Romano snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Spain had already came back with plates of paella. ''O-oh.'' Was his only respond and he took the plate from Spain and started to eat. ''Si! You didn't really want to be on my lap in the portrait, you were throwing a big tantrum but in the end you agreed when I said you could eat more tomatoes if you sat on my lap.'' The Spaniard chuckled at the memory. Romano was silently eating his paella, lost in thought. 'Yeah that's right... I only agreed sitting on his lap for the portrait if he gave me more tomatoes... Damn did I do anything for food when I was little. But still... It was fun I guess... Since he did leave for trips and wars a lot, he didn't have much time for me. But I guess he didn't even want to take care of me and wanted to get rid of me...' Romano was forcing himself not to cry now, right in front of said reason he was holding back tears for.

Suddenly he was enveloped in a comforting hug. ''Now now Roma, you can cry. It's okay for you to cry, nobody will make fun of you.'' The hand on his back drew gentle circles to comfort him. And only then, did the Italian let himself cry for the first time in a long while, onto Spain's chest.

A/N: Wooooooow it has been long as dicks since it wrote. im sorry it took so long ; A ; Since it is final weeks coming along it have been having me very busy. and some other personal stuff going on so yaa~ o v ò

Also credits for the awesome Hikairi Koneko for correcting all my typos and mistakes. /Gocheckherstoriesnow.


End file.
